- Actually Expression of Kise Ryouta (喜瀬りょうたの実際の式) -
by Kitami Misaki
Summary: Membaca perasaan, tepatnya./"Ekspresimu mudah ditebak,"/"Kalau kau dulu sekolah di Teikou, artinya kau telat mengenalku - ssu./ Reader x Kise. OOC. Typo, Maybe. Thanks For Reading. Read and Review ? I'm swear, you can kill me now - - Misaki gak periksa lagi, dan malah menemukan semua hal yang . . . Tidak pantas untuk di Publish.


**Actually Expression of Kise Ryouta (**喜瀬りょうたの実際の式**) -**

Disclaimer : (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Friendship -_

_Nah, kali ini ceritanya Kise x Reader ya ! Kalau masih banyak kesalahan, Misaki minta maaf yah. . . Lalu, maaf juga kalau ada kesamaan ide ! Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Misaki sendiri ^ ^ Nah, Happy Reading All !_

_Ini sebenarnya Stock lama, cuman Misaki publish lagi. Sudah diperbaiki kok – ssu. . ._

_._

_._

_._

#Dukh –

Suara itu menggema di setiap sudut Gym, membuatmu terkejut dengan bola yang tiba - tiba saja datang kearahmu tepat saat kamu membuka pintu ruangan tempat berlatihnya SMA Kaijou. Tanyalah pada Kise Ryouta yang salah nge - Pass bola, dan kalau tanganmu tidak reflek menahan bola itu ketika terarah ke - keningmu. . . Mungkin saja sudah pingsan ditempat.

"Ah – Sumimasen ! Kamu baik - baik saja – ssu ?" Tanya Kise, seraya mengambil bola yang ada ditanganmu. Kamu mengangguk, menyerukan suara bernada datar dengan jawaban yang membuat 2 manik madu itu lega. "Iya, aku baik - baik saja." "Ah – Arigatou bolanya !" Ucap Kise lalu hendak berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Kamu memanggil namanya, hingga dia terhenti sesaat kemudian menoleh. "Nani ?"

"Bisa bicara ? Dimana saja boleh, yang penting bicara." Katamu dengan tangan kanan yang ada di pinggang. "Uhm . . Baiklah, di belakang Gym saja." Kamu mengangguk, dan yah. . . Semua Fans Kise menatapmu penuh dengan. . . Kau tau, napsu membunuh. . . Kise menunduk pada Kasamatsu, lalu Kapten Tim Baket Kaijou itu menghampirimu.

"Maaf, Kise lagi latihan. Bisakah nanti –"

Kau memotong kalimatnya cepat. Ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga dan pasti tidak akan lama. "Bisa pinjam dia sebentar, Yu – Ki – O – Kun ?" Kamu menekankan nada pada nama depan Senpai dari Kise, dengan alis bertaut. Oh – Kalau masalah kenapa kamu tau namanya padahal tidak sekelas . . . Tentu saja, dia Kapten dari Klub Basket Kaijou.

'Ah. . . , Sial ! Hanya hal seperti ini harus membuang waktuku. Jadi – kemarilah, KISE !' Batinmu frustasi sambil mengacak rambut.

". . . Sudahlah, jangan lama - lama."

". . . Terima Kasih," Kise menghampirimu, lalu melihat fans - nya. 1 kata, dia **bergidik** dengan tingkah laku mereka yang siap menerkam gadis yang ada didepan Kise Ryouta ini kapan saja. Setelah dibelakang Gym, dia dan kamu sama - sama terdiam. Lalu kamu menghela napas, membuat Model sekaligus pemain basket ini bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku suka padamu,"

"Haa ?" Reaksi bodoh dan kelewat pinter yang diberikan Kise. "Tapi, aku. . ." Kise tersenyum dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Maaf, tak usah dianggap serius. Tadi temanku hanya bertaruh saja. . ." Dan – mukamu benar - benar datar. Perasaanmu dengannya kan bukan sungguhan, tentu saja tidak tersirat ekspresi apapun.

"Matte Nee, salam untuk Kuroko - Kun" Katamu lalu membalik tubuhmu, melambaikan tangan. Dan berikutnya 2 orang melihatmu dan berteriak histeris – lebih tepatnya mereka temanmu yang memberikan taruhan seperti itu.

"'Anak itu menipuku – ssu. . .' Sejak awal, aku tidak serius. Kise Ryouta"

Kise terperangah -

"EH - ?! Cho – Chotto Matte yo !" Dan Teriakan Kise menghentikan langkah kakimu dan temanmu. Kamu menyuruh temanmu pergi duluan, dan tidak ada yang menolak. Kise memanggilnya, tapi jujur dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Karena. . . Apa yang barusan dikatakan gadis dengan keberanian tinggi ini, 10 detik lalu adalah isi hati Kise setelah mendengar kalimat sesudah 'Tadi hanya taruhan,'

"Itu terlihat jelas sebenarnya dimukamu. Walaupun kuakui, cara menyembunyikan hal seperti itu dengan senyuman khas - mu memang susah kukenali." Katamu, melipat tanganmu di dada. Kelereng matamu menatap iris Kise dalam. "Akashicchi ke 2?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Kapten Rakuzan itu,"

"Eh - ?!"

"Kau bodoh ya ? Kalau sampai Kuroko saja kukenal, artinya aku suka basket. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tau kalau tentang basket ?" Kamu menghela napas, sambil berpikir betapa bodohnya anak ini. "5 hari lagi Final Winter Cup melawan Seirin kan ?" - "Oi. . . Kise," panggilmu setelah akhirnya jeda beberapa saat. Yang dipanggil menjawab dengan seruan 'Apa ?'

"Name,"

"Eh - ?!" Kise kaget, lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia kembali dibingungkan oleh anak ini. "Name, 'Siapa sih, anak ini sebenarnya – ssu. . .' Name. Itu Namaku. Naa, Matte Nee."

". . .Name - San, eh. . . "

Besoknya, kamu mendatangi Gym lagi pada saat jam makan siang. Memanggil pemuda itu – ya, itu.

"Kise"

"Ah – Name - San ?"

"Makan siang, mau sama - sama ?" Kamu mengangkat bekalmu, yang langsung membuat Kise bingung. Yah, sekarang setidaknya dia tau bahwa kamu ada di kelas 1 -3. Namanya Name.

"Eh – Aku juga mau makan dengan Ki - Chan ! ! Jangan curang dong !" Sahut Fansnya. Kamu tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa rusuhnya disana sekarang, yang jelas kamu menyeret anak yang berkaitan dengan muka Innocent dan menatap Fans Kise dengan kelam.

"jadi," Putusmu sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulut. "Ya ?"

"Keluarkan saja," Ucapmu ambigu – walaupun tidak bermaksud ambigu.

"Apa ? – Apanya ?" jawab Kise, ketika itu juga perempatan siku - siku menghiasi keningmu.

"Bahkan sebenarnya kau juga tidak terlalu mau makan dengan mereka kan ? Walau jujur kamu senang mempunyai Fans, tapi rasanya tetap saja menganggu kalau harus sampai seperti ini. Kamu. . . Tidak pernah jujur, eh ?"

Sekarang, akhirnya Kise mengerti. Dia disuruh Kamu mengeluarkan semua apa yang Kise rasakan, bukan ? "E – Eung. . . Name - San. . . Kok kayaknya marah banget ya ?"

"Tentu saja. kau ini selalu bohong, Kise - Kun. Kalau mau menangis saat kalah melawan Aomine, kenapa harus pura - pura tersenyum dan memaksakan diri ? Kalau gak suka dengan cara Akashi melatihmu, ngomong saja." Terangmu. "Buu. . . Tapi Name - San tidak tahu apa - apa tentang Akashi . . ."

"Aku tau. Karena aku anak Teikou dulunya."

". . . Kau telat menolongku artinya."

"Untuk apa ? Menolong orang yang terlihat bersemangat walau habis kalah one on one dengan Aomine lalu menangis saat semuanya tidak ada. . . Untuk apa aku menolongmu ?"

Angin berhembus cukup keras, karena kamu dan dia memang ada di atap

Baiklah – Sekali lagi, bukan. Kamu bukan Stalker / semacamnya. Hanya saja, ekspresi Kise mudah kamu tebak. Begitu dia mendengar 'kalah melawan Aomine', itu langsung mengingatkannya dengan one on one dia dan Aomine saat di Teikou dulu. Dan itu mudah saja untuk kamu lihat."Eh - . . . Aominecchi. . . Ya. . . "

#KRINGG –

"Sudah bel, cepat masuk kelas – Kise."

Kise terdiam sesaat setelah melihat punggungmu cukup jauh dari pandangannya. "Name - San !" Dia memanggil namamu, sebelum wujudmu sepenuhnya hilang ditelan oleh jarak. Kamu berbalik, "Ada apa ?"

"Uhm – anou. . Etto, besok. . . Mau makan siang sama - sama lagi ?"

Kamu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh kecil. "Na – Nanda yo ?! Name - San hidoi – ssu !"

"Gomen nee, Kise. Ha'i, besok datang ke atap lagi saja."

Lagi, kamu dan dia jadi sering berbicara bersama. Kise mulai bercerita padamu tentang apa saja yang dia rasakan. Menurut orang yang paling kekanak - kanakkan di Tim Basket Kaijou itu, Name adalah 1 - 1 nya orang yang tidak menganggap Kise model / lainnya. Di mata kamu, Kise ya Kise. Seseorang pemain basket dari Kaijou, tak lebih dari anak tahun pertama SMA Kaijou.

Dia belakangan ini jadi benar - benar ceria. Itu sih – sudah menjurus ke Over Hiperactive, ya. . . Tapi kamu tidak peduli. Anehnya. . . Secerewet apapun Kise Ryouta, itu tidak menganggumu. Itu pun sebelum akhirnya mereka terpecah dan meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri. Walau belum sepenuhnya, tapi kini Kise kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Karena Kuroko pernah mengalahkannya waktu Sparing, karena rekan setimnya yang menaruh kerja sama. Menang memang ambisi mereka, hanya saja kali ini kerja sama Kise dengan timnya lebih menyatu. Karena suasana kelasnya yang baru, karena Kuroko yang membuatnya kembali seperti dulu.

Dan karena. . . Kamu.

* * *

"KAIJOU ! !"

"SEIRIN KOUKOU ! !"

* * *

Teriakan menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Kise terengah - engah menghadapi lawannya. Keringat yang sudah terlalu banyak membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kamu melihat papan skor, lalu kembali melihat sang Ace tim sekolahmu. "BERJUANGLAH, KISE ! !"

Kise tersentak, mencari arah suara. Ah, di bangku penonton – kursi yang paling depan. Tapi. . . Itu. . .

#NETT ! ! !

Suara nyaring tanda pemberhentian permainan berbunyi, pandangan Kise kembali pada tim - nya. Ia terperangah, dan. . . Kenyataan memang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

" SEIRIN MENANG ! ! Berbaris ! !" Wasit berteriak, seraya membunyikan peluit. "Nah, Kurokocchi ! Lain kali aku yang menang !" Ucap Kise, melemparkan senyumannya pada pemuda berambut Blue Sky ini. "Iya. . . Kise - Kun !"

* * *

"Kise !" Panggilmu, dan menemukan anak itu ada ditaman dengan Stadium. Dia tidak bersama yang lainnya, dan kamu tau bahwa dia menyuruh mereka pulang duluan. Kamu menghela napas, memanggil dia sekali lagi yang masih duduk di ayunan membelakangimu. "Kise. . ."

Pundaknya bergetar, dan kamu tau pasti kenapa. "Kise. . . berbaliklah." Seakan terdengar seperti perintah, Kise berbalik. Dia masih menangis, "Name . . . Aku. . . Ingin menang dengan smuanya. . . Aku ingin menang sama - sama. . . ".

"Wakatta, kamu juga sudah mengatakan itu ketika di Stadium tadi. Kise. . ." Kamu terdiam, membiarkannya menangis untuk beberapa saat. Karena kamu juga yang memintanya untuk jujur pada diri sendiri, kan ? "Kise. . Ini sudah malam, ayo pulang. Dan lagi ini musim dingin, Kise."

". . ."

Kamu menghela napas, sekali lagi. Lalu berjalan kearahnya, kemudian memeluk pemuda yang ada dihapanmu ini. Jelas, Kise kaget dan kelereng madunya membulat sempurna. "Na – Name –"

"Diamlah, cepat menangis saja lalu kita pulang. Aku juga mulai kedinginan disini." Kamu mengeratkan pelukanmu tanpa peduli keringat Kise yang masih saja ada ditubuhnya. Dan – yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Toh, tubuhmu juga dingin dan memeluknya seperti ini membuat hangat .

Kise balas memelukmu, kemudian menangis - lagi.

Mungkin. . . Aneh kalau laki - laki menangis ya ? Tapi Kise ya Kise, ini Kise apa adanya. . . Ekspresi murninya, yang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain selain Kiseki no Sedai.

* * *

"Kise - Kun. . . "

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi ?"

"Kamu kemarin di taman malam - malam ngapain ? Peluk orang lagi. Dan tumben, Kise - Kun tidak mengakhirinya dengan 'cchi' ? Padahal kau terlihat cukup dekat dengan orang itu."

"Ku – Kurokocchi lihat ?! !"

". . . Gak usah merah padam seperti itu, aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Hem, dia spesial bagiku. Makanya aku tidak menambahkan apa - apa dalam namanya. Begitu saja namanya sudah indah – ssu !"

"Pacar Kise - Kun ya ?"

"Seperti itulah – ssu ! !"

* * *

**Dan Jadi. . . Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca Karya Misaki ! ^ ^**

**Mind To Review ?**


End file.
